Sometimes Sadness Isn't All That Bad
by LightningFarron62
Summary: Three years after 'saving the world' Hope's father dies. How will he deal with his feelings for his best friend and mentor, Lightning, when he is forced to move in with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! As promised I'm back with that story translated in english :) I hope you'll like it!

* * *

 _It's been three years now that I'm not a L'Cie. I joined my father in Palumpolum a couple of days after "saving the world" as Snow says. Speaking of Snow, he's now married to Serah and they live in New-Bodhum. You too live there, but not with them. Otherwise, I think Serah would be a widow by now. I used to visit you a lot, before. But you and my father made me go back to school, and I didn't have a lot of time in my hands after that. So now I can only see you during holidays or some week-ends. You took back your job in the Guardian Corp and Serah became a teacher. Vanille and Fang are still holding Cocoon inside the pillar. As for Sazh… Well Sazh is still Sazh. After reunited with his son, he bought a new ship and they visit us sometimes._

 _My 11_ _th_ _grade is almost finished and although I'll be seventeen in December, I don't have friends. I think the students of my school are still seeing me as a L'Cie. So I stay alone. But I don't mind, I never was the… Social type. My father is weird since a few weeks. He spent his time on the phone and he's always out. I can see he's not fine but he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm wondering what's going on… I'll ask him. Tonight._

 **~Saturday, April 23** **rd** **3AF (18:52)~**

 **~Palumpolum - Estheim Residence~**

Arriving at home, Hope saw his father on the phone as usually.

"Who was that?" he asked when Bartholomew hung up. The latter refused to look at his son and didn't answer. Then Hope asked again, "Dad. Why won't you answer me? You spend your day hiding things and I don't like it."

The old man looked at his son and started, "Hope… I think you're big enough to hear the truth now. A year ago, I developed an illness. It's a very rare illness and it's… Incurable…"

The teen waited for his father to continue but he didn't. So he asked, "In- Incurable? What do you mean incurable? Are you- Are you going to die?"

Bartholomew lowered his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Hope. I only have got three days left. I should have told you before."

Hope was shocked. Of course, he didn't want his father to die, but he also didn't understand why his father had hid it from him. "Dad… Why didn't tell me sooner?" he asked.

Bartholomew paled. He waited a while and finally answered, "I couldn't… I tried to but I couldn't bring myself to tell you this."

"Dad, I'm here for you! We're a family, don't you trust me?" asked Hope. Didn't his father trust his own son? Family is supposed to be built on trust.

"I didn't want you worrying over me. Don't worry, I planned everything," his father announced before showing the phone to his son.

Hope watched him, silently, and then understood. "Oh! That's why you were always on the phone!"

The old man smiled at his son and looked at him sadly. "When the time will come, I don't want tears. Okay? You're going to continue your life normally as I planned and you will be fine. Promise me," he finally said.

Hope stared at him, completely shocked. How could he say that to him? He was his father after all! The teen couldn't go through his father's death without showing any emotions. But… It was his father's wish and he knew he couldn't argue with him. And also, it was his dead wish. Lowering his eyes, he said, "… I promise."

"Don't worry my son. When I will be gone, you will go live with someone I trust," said Bartholomew.

Hope's eyes widened. Who was it? Did he know this person? So many questions were on his mind at that moment. But he didn't want to bother his father so he just nodded and changed the subject, no longer wanting to talk about that.

 **~Wednesday, April 28** **th** **(14:24)~**

 **~Palumpolum – Cemetery~**

 _My father died yesterday. On Tuesday, April 27_ _th_ _at 19:46. He had had convulsions in the early morning and I had taken him to this hospital. He left this world during the evening without pain. I really wanted to cry, but I didn't. I remembered the promise I had made and I repressed my tears. Then, after giving him my good byes, I went to the reception desk to sign the papers needed and I went back home._

 _I am currently on my way to the burying ceremony. There, I'll meet with the person I'm supposed to live with until I'm 18. I didn't ask my father who was it, so I was wondering…_

When he arrived to the cemetery, Hope looked at his surrounding and saw the guests. There were friends of his father only. There was no family. His parents were both only children. His grand-parents were already dead and Hope had no sibling. He was the only Estheim left. Away, he caught a glimpse of Sazh and his son. He walked toward them and they offered condolences to Hope.

"I know how much it can be hard. When Dajh was made L'Cie, I was blaming all Cocoon. I'm really sorry for you Hope. If you ever feel the need to talk you know I'm here for you right?" said Sazh, eyes filled with sympathy.

The chocobo chick flew his way toward Hope and sat on Hope's shoulder with a sad tweet. Hope stroked him and looked at Sazh. "I know Sazh. I promise I will come to you if I want to talk about it," he reassured the old man.

Sazh nodded and left, giving the place to Serah and Snow. They gave him condolences too, Serah was crying with a tissue in her hands.

"My father's last wish was to fight back the tears. I'm as sad as you Serah, if not more. But I won't cry, for him."

She looked at him with big blue eyes full of tears and sadness and answered, "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll try to stop crying."

Hope smiled at her and then the couple left him. At this moment, Hope saw the one and only person he wanted to see.

Claire Farron, also known as 'Lightning'.

She came to him and immediately took him in her arms. Hope was shocked, he hadn't expected that. Everybody knows Lightning don't do hugs. He wrapped his arms around her in return and she stroked his back gently to comfort him.

"Light…" his voice barely above a whisper.

She broke the hug, keeping him at arms-length. "Hope! Are you alright?" She asked. Hope could see the worriedness on her beautiful face.

He reassured her immediately, "I promised my father I won't cry and I will continue my life. I will keep that promise forever."

He looked at her in the eyes and she hugged him again. "I'll help you keeping it," she said nicely. "Did you bring your things with you?"

"Um… My things?" he asked, a little lost.

Lightning looked at him and finally added, "You are going to live with me now, remember?"

Wow, that was unexpected. He hadn't expected Lightning to be his new guardian. "You? You're my guardian?" he asked.

Lightning looked at him strangely and said, "Yes. Didn't your father tell you?"

"He just said I was going to live with a person he could trust until I'm legal. He didn't tell me who it was though. And since I didn't want to bother him asking…" he answered nicely.

"Well, now you know. When your father learned about his illness, he called me asking if could keep you when he'll be… Gone. .. I accepted of course."

After that, he and Lightning went to assist to the burying. There were a lot of people crying but Serah had nearly dried her tears, with Snow's arms comforting her. At the end of the ceremony, Serah, Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Lightning and Hope made their way to the airport. To go to New-Bodhum, they needed to take Sazh's ship.

After nearly 2 hours of travel, they finally arrived. Hope waved at Sazh and Dajh and followed Lightning, Serah and Snow. The two latters left Lightning and Hope a few minutes after leaving the airport. Their house was a very nice one. It was quite large and nice looking.

Barely ten minutes later, Lightning and Hope arrived to Lightning's house. Surely the Guardian Corp was paying their soldier very well considering the huge house Lightning was living in. The said woman unlocked her front door and started to guide Hope in the many rooms,

"There, the living room is right here when you enter," she said while showing the first room seen by Hope. "The kitchen is on the other side and the dining room is at the end of the corridor." She dragged Hope upstairs showing the doors one by one, "The first room in the right is the guestroom. The one in front is Serah's old bedroom. Next to Serah's room is the office room and next to it is the bathroom. My bedroom is just across the bathroom. And next to my room, is your new room," she said, opening the door. Hope's new bedroom was really big. The walls were painted in white and there was a big bay window that took the entire left wall. The room was only furnished with a big white closet, a white desk and a two place bed. "I let you unpack, I'm going to make diner. What would you like?" The woman asked Hope.

Hope turned his head to look at Lightning with a teasing grin on his face, "Since when do you cook Light?" he asked.

She glared weakly at him and answered, "Serah taught me how to cook when I learned you were going to live with me. I couldn't let you starve you know!"

Hope chuckled lightly and said, "I know how to cook you know! But I want to see you culinary skills. Go ahead, how about mashed potatoes?"

"As you wish! You won't be disappointed. I give you my word," she said before leaving, closing the door behind.

Hope put his luggage next to his bed and opened the bay window, stepping onto the balcony. He gasped at the breathtaking view. From his point, he could see the shore and the beautiful aqua sea of Bodhum. Added to this, the sun was slowing making his way down the sea, leaving the sky painted with yellow and rose colors. He put his forearms on the rails of the balcony, enjoying the view and the fresh, salty air. He stared at the infinite sea before him, thinking. He wondered what Lightning cooking will gives. Every time he came at Bodhum, Lightning and he ate either at the Villiers, or in the restaurant. Sometimes even at Sazh.

"Hope! Diner's ready!" Lightning shouted from downstairs.

He joined her in the dining room and saw her filling the plates with food. He sat down smiling at her, and took his fork, tasting the food. Gosh! That was good. His eyes widened a little which Lightning noticed.

"What? It's not good?" she asked, taking a bit of her own.

Hope answered directly, "No no, it's the exact opposite! I hadn't expected that. Of all the things you already know how to do, I hadn't thought cooking will be one of them. But, I guess nothing can resist you, right?"

She looked very proud of herself then flicked his shoulder. "You got it right! I'm good at everything," she answered proudly.

The young man laughed and they continued eating. After cleaning his plate, Lightning took the dishes away and came back with a dessert and two plates. She had made a lovely little chocolate cake with a strawberry icing. It was really nice looking and seemed really good. She cut a piece for him and one smaller for her.

"Wow you impress me Light! It's beautiful," he complimented her again, taking a bite. This cake was wonderfully good. "Light! This is SO good!" he said.

"I started to cook with cakes, so I guess I have a little more experience on these. And it's just a chocolate cake. It's no big deal," she justified herself, feigning boredom.

"With a strawberry icing. And it's not just an ordinary chocolate cake, this one is really good."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "By the way, Serah asked the school when you'll be able to attend classes and they give you four days to settle down first. You'll start next Monday," she announced.

Hope's eyes lowered to his plate. "Okay… Are you sure I have to continue attending school? It's boring! Plus, I didn't have friends in Palumpolum so what will it be now, arriving in the middle of the second semester…"

"Oh no Hope! You are certainly not starting to argue again. I am not letting you throw up your future like this. You're going to school end of the story. Serah agree with me and even if I surrendered, which is not happening, she will obligate you to go. Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to make some friends. There are a lot a people your age in here and I'm sure they are really nice. They will welcome you nicely," she said to him gently. She seemed to be sure about what she was advancing and strangely enough, that comfort Hope.

I nodded then took away the dishes while Lightning was putting the rest of cake in the fridge. She sat down in the couch and turn on the TV. She looked at Hope and silently patted the place next to her. Hope understood and sat down next to her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked. She showed him her enormous shelf filled with DVDs and Blu-ray.

"Yeah sure, what are you in the mood for?" he asked. He stood up and looked at the titles, searching for one. He then took out a Blu-ray and showed it to his friend, "What do you think of this one?"

"The ninth gate? Sure, why not. It's been a while," she said.

Hope put on the movie and sat back next to Lightning. They watched the movie passionately, and at the end, Hope noticed that Lightning was asleep. It wasn't her type, usually, she could go on for days barely sleeping and was still in good form.

The boy stroked lightly Lightning's upper-arm to wake up her. "Light… Wake up, the movie's over," he whispered nicely.

She opened her eyes slowly and, seeing him, smiled excusing herself, "I'm sorry, I fall asleep."

"Are you sure everything is fine? You're not one to fall asleep easily," he stated.

She nodded and said, "It's just that I didn't sleep well last night and today was a rude day. It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

Hope seemed dubitative but finally believed her. He stood up and extended his hand for her to take, "In that case, let's go to bed!"

Lightning nodded lightly and took his hand, letting him help her up. They went upstairs and, after wishing good nights, went their separate ways.

In his room, Hope put on a pair of clean boxers along with a blue Tee shirt. He got on his bed, under the covers and stared at the ceiling barely lighten by the moon glow. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing. Sensing the cool breeze of the night entering the room by the window barely opened. Cradled by the sound of the waves, he fell asleep…

 **~Thursday, April 29** **th** **(6:17)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

Hope woke up in the early morning. Surely because of his inner clock. This morning, he didn't have to go to school so he woke up for nothing. He opened his eyes lightly to find that the walls of his new room were already lightened by the waking sun in the sky. He stood up and made his way toward the balcony, opening the window a little more. He stirred while watching the view. The beach was still empty at this hour, waves were crashing onto the golden sand. The turquoise water on which the sun was reflecting was lightly agitated. The sky was entirely blue except for a couple of fluffy clouds and for Cocoon, still held in the sky by the crystal pillar. The mountains could be seen far away behind the sea. Hope appreciated the landscape for a few minutes before heading downstairs. He went in the kitchen to pour himself a cup of black coffee. There, Lightning was already awake.

"Hi Light," said Hope, yawning a little.

The young woman looked at him and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Hi Hope."

"What is it?" he asked. "Why are you laughing?" He tried to read into Lightning but failed utterly. She had always had that stoic nature and never showed her feelings.

"You should see your face!" she said, laughing a little more openly now.

Hope had never seen Lightning like that. He had seen his friend wink a few times and had seen a genuine smile a couple of times, but never had he seen her laugh, let alone at him. He went in the corridor to see his face in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess. His locks were in all directions as if someone had just ruffled his hair. Well, to say the truth, Hope hadn't brushed is hair this morning yet. That was surely it. He looked in the kitchen to find a still laughing Lightning. He quickly fixed his hair and came back in the kitchen, laughing.

"Quit laughing! Is it better now?" he asked.

She looked at his hair and answered, "You could say that, yes."

Hope sat back and started to eat. After finishing, he went in the bathroom to take a shower. He came back in his room wearing just a towel around his waist. After dressing, he arrived in the living with a towel on his hair. He sat on the couch watching Lightning get ready. She was wearing her Captain uniform and had on her eternal combat boots. She glared at him.

"What?" asked Hope.

"Move," she said.

"Excuse me?" said Hope, obviously shocked.

"Leave the couch, your hair is wet," she explained, continuing to prepare her bag.

"What of it?" he asked, seating on the floor.

"You're going to ruin the leather. I just bought this couch."

"Oh. You seem well paid by the Guardian Corp," he teased her.

She gazed up at him, "What make you say that?"

"Seeing your house and the two velocycles in the garage. Besides, you just said you bought a new leather couch," explained Hope.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not THAT well-paid. Since we came on Gran Pulse, the Guardian Corp need soldiers outside New-Bodhum, so we're better paid than on Cocoon. But the difference is not that big," Lightning admitted.

Not wanting to ask how much she earned, he nodded. "You're working today?" he asked.

"Yes, but just until 13:00. You don't have to wait for me if you're hungry. We'll do something this afternoon if you want to," she proposed with a faint smile.

Hope thought for a little while and finally answered, "How about I come at the GC to pick you up and we go eat somewhere? My treat! Then, we could do some shopping."

She watched him with one of her gaze. One with curiosity and mockery at the same time. "Pick me up? Take me somewhere to eat?"

"Hey! I'm a big boy now! I won't get lost! And I have my own money you know, I worked hard this summer to earn it!" he protested.

The woman put her hand on the teen's shoulder and smiled weakly at him. Hey! Two smiles in less than fifteen minutes! Hope is a lucky man. "Alright, I'm counting on you. Thanks Hope."

Hope smiled back, stood up and went in his room while Lightning put her bag on her shoulder and made her way toward the door. Turning back, Hope said, "The pleasure is for me Light!"

She waved at him and left. Hope spent his morning alone, waiting for Lightning to finish her shift. First, he took another cup of coffee and watched the TV. At 10:00, he decided to do a little stroll around the town. He wanted to discover the city before starting school. Of course, he knew some places Lightning had showed him when he was holidays, but he didn't know all the ways. Every times, he just followed her without watching.

 _I had been here once. Do you remember? Just before the purge. Since I was a child, I wanted to go to Bodhum for the fireworks. I had bothered my mother for weeks and one day she took me there. I was so happy. But then… Destiny decided to take her from me… However, I don't regret it! To the contrary, without this journey, I would have never met you. Of course, this period of my life was horrible because of the loss of my mother, but you were there. And you always managed to cheer me up when I felt blue. Like… That one time in the Vallis Media. When I felt so useless. There, you found the way to comfort me. You explained me that Alexander was a gift because he came from me. That he was my hidden strength, the one that's on my heart. And it's all thanks to you if I controlled him. Thank you Light… My beloved Light... What could I do without you?_

In the town, Hope went everywhere. From his new home, he went downtown. Then, he took a walk on the hot sand of Bodhum Beach. He passed in front of the Villiers' home and noticed some good shops. When he was in the center, he found a nice looking restaurant. The menus seemed good, the ambiance was welcoming and elegant, and it was in his means. A bit expensive, but he didn't mind. He entered the restaurant and ordered a table for two. After visiting all Bodhum from South to North, Hope went to the Guardian Corp to pick Lightning up.

 **~Thursday, April 29** **th** **(13:04)~**

 **~Guardian Corp~**

When he arrived, Lightning was walking his way. She was wearing baby blue jeans with a strawberry top and a beige jacket. However, she still had on her combat boots.

"Ready?" asked Hope.

"Sure," answered Lightning. They started to walk toward the restaurant. At one point, Lightning said, "It's weird…"

Hope looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"In two years you've grown so much! Not only in your head but you're bigger than me now. I was a head taller than you when you were fourteen, and now you're half a head taller than me. It's strange enough having to look up at you and now you're taking me to the restaurant. I used to watch out for you, and now it seems that the roles are reversed," she admitted shyly.

Hope laughed and said, "Aw come on Light! We've seen each other during these two years. You saw me grow! And since when I am not allowed to take my best friend to the restaurant?" He gave her a slight punch of shoulder in hers.

Lightning chuckled lightly and asked, truthfully, "I'm your best friend?"

Hope's eyes widened and he answered, "Of course! After everything we've been through how couldn't you?"

To Hope's surprise, Lightning kissed him. Of course it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Hope froze until Lightning said, "Thanks Hope, it really means a lot!" Then she dragged him to the restaurant by the arm. When they arrived, Lightning was surprised. "Oh Hope! I love this restaurant!" she said, smiling a little.

The teen smiled back and justified himself, "Well, I walked in front of it earlier and I thought it was your style." They entered and Hope presented himself to the front office, "Hello, I booked a table for two at Estheim, please."

The lady checked the reservation on her book and answered, "Yes, this way please."

The hostess guided them to their table. Hope pulled the chair for Lightning. She thanked him and he sat on his turn. They ordered some food and those arrived quickly. They ate while talking and laughing.

"This is perfect Hope. Thank you," said Lightning.

"Then I'm happy Light. I thought that if I had to take you to the restaurant, I might as well choose a nice one. I want to be in your memory forever Light!" said Hope, laughing.

"Thanks for being so nice. But believe me, even without doing all of this, I couldn't forget you. We've spent too much time for that," answered Lightning.

Then she flashed one of her rare smile. She knew it, she knew it too well that if she did that smile, Hope would melt. When she smiled like that, Hope lost all his way. He felt himself blushing, sensing his cheeks burn. Lightning noticed the blush and turned her eyes, embarrassed. Hope changed the subject to get out of this tensed ambiance.

"So… How was this morning?" he asked. She looked up, curious, with a noodle hanging out of her mouth. Hope let out a laugh while she swallowed.

"It was quite annoying," she sighed. He looked at her, silently begging her to continue. Lightning understood and added, "When I took back my job at the Guardian Corp, I wanted to have some time for Serah. To do so, I had to abandon my old grade and go in another branch. Now, I'm formatting new recruits. Problem is, some of them are… Pissing me off…" she emphasized the last words.

"How so?" asked Hope.

"Well first, there are the ones you think becoming soldier is easy and they look down on everyone even though they are just as bad as the others. Then, there are the ones who try once and give up right away. And at least but no last, the ones that put me on edge, the ones who disrespect me," she explained, talking low on the last sentence.

Hope wondered how they could disrespect Lightning. How? "What do they do?" he asked. Lightning flinched lightly at the question and that movement made Hope thinks she didn't want him to ask that.

She drank her Seven-Up and answered vaguely, "It would be too long to explain."

Knowing her too well, Hope knew Lightning wouldn't say more so he let go. At least for now. After eating, Lightning took Hope to the Commercial center, they talked while walking and doing some shopping. About half an hour later, Hope's phone rang.

"Hello?" Answered Hope.

"Hi Hope! I suppose you're with my sister? She finishes at 13:00 today." It was Serah.

"Hi Serah. Yes we're at the Commercial Center, why?" asked Hope. Lightning looked at him, asking him what her sister wanted. Hope shrugged to say he didn't know.

"I need you and Lightning to come eating at my place tonight! It will be just Snow and I! I have big news to announce you so try to convince my sister wearing something nice! Since you're shopping, make her buy something new! I know she'll listen to you so I'm counting on you! Well see you tonight!" said Serah before hanging up.

Hope was stupefied, never had he heard Serah talking so quickly. She was always so calm and sweet. Anyway, he needed to take care of something much more annoying. Convince Lightning to buy a feminine outfit for tonight. Serah was right, only Hope could convince Lightning to wear something nice AND to go at her sister's. Well to her sister and Snow's. Lightning snapped Hope back to reality,

"So? What did Serah want?" She asked.

"She's inviting us for dinner tonight over at her place. She said she had something importa—" Hope was interrupted by Lightning who was beginning to get on her nerves.

"It's always the same with her! I really appreciate that she's inviting me and all, but really, if Snow wasn't there it would be much nicer!"

"Wait Light! I'm not finished," said Hope. Lightning prepared for worse. "Serah is counting on me to find you something nice and feminine to wear tonight," announced the teen.

Lightning's eyes widened, "What? No!" she said.

Hope chuckled lightly and tried to convince her. After a couple of minutes, he said, "I'm not asking you to wear a dress, just something feminine. Your sister will be so happy! Come on Light, for me…" Lightning glared at him, but after all those years, Hope was immune to her glare. So he continued to watch her without even flinch.

Realizing that her glaze wasn't working, Lightning stopped and said, "Fine, but no dress okay?"

Hope took her hand and said, "Promised."

Then, they went off to find an outfit for Lightning. After finding a nice looking one, they wondered about twenty minutes on the beach. After that, they came back to Lightning's house.

 **~Thursday, April 29** **th** **(17:45)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

Hope and Lightning were expected at Serah's in forty-five minutes. They got their separated ways to get ready. Hope took a quick shower and put on some dark gray jeans with a light blue shirt. He put on some perfume and exited his room and went downstairs. Two minutes later Lightning came off. She was wearing strawberry pink jeans that came over her ankles with white high hells shoes and a white shirt with pink and beige flowers on it. She had let her hair as usual and had put on perfume. She had on a bit of eyeliner with mascara along with gloss and a touch of blush. Hope was speechless, he couldn't utter a word at the sight.

"Light… You're… You're so beautiful!" he said.

"Thanks Hope. You're not bad yourself."

They went to Serah's. When they arrived, Serah seemed so happy to see her sister so pretty.

"Hi Sis! You're so pretty!" She said.

Snow came behind her wife and stared at Lightning with wide eyes. "Wow Sis! I hadn't thought you could be that beautiful!" he said truthfully.

Lightning rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. They went in the dining room where they sat and started to eat. Serah had prepared a chicken with potatoes and carrots.

"This is really good Serah," complimented Hope.

"Thanks Hope," said Serah with a smile.

"So um… Serah? You wanted to say something to us? " Lightning reminded.

Snow and Serah looked at each other with anticipation and Snow talked, "You know Sis, don't be mad okay?"

Lightning started to worry.

Serah cleared her throat and said, "Sis, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

There you go! Don't forget to tell me if you liked it! That really would make my day! :)

See ya next month for the update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Up for a new chapter!br /**

 **I'll just answer the comments first :D**

 **Just so you know Kate, a story rated M doesn't always imply sex. There are a few allusion to sex, but this isn't between Light and Hope. Besides, I do agree with you. 7 years apart is big. Well it isn't that big when you're older, like at 30, but before it's just... Weird.**

 **And... Well for those who don't want to spoil the future chapters, don't read the following /**

 **I do intend to resolve the age problem, like with a jump in time when he'll be working for the Academia, or something about L'Cie never growing old then it won't be a problem. Anyway, even though Hope is now 17 (still 16 actually but yeah), I hope (no pun intended) you'll still like to read my story :)**

 **Thank you for all the others who commented this chapter! It gave me strength to write the rest of the story (even though I already have 11 chapters in stock xD)! I hope you'll like the following chapters and will continue to write kind comments like you all did!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Good News**

Serah cleared her throat and said, "Sis, I'm pregnant…"

Hope expected Lightning to be mad at her sister, well mostly at Snow, but she stayed calm. In fact, that didn't really shocked Hope, Lightning had always been emotionless. The air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Snow and Serah were looking at each other, anxious, while Hope was waiting for Lightning to make a move. After a couple of minutes, Lightning inspired and slammed her fist on the table. Serah and her husband jumped at Lightning's reaction but Hope who had seen it coming didn't flinch.

"What were you thinking? You're twenty-one Serah!" Lightning said loudly.

Hope started to worry for Serah. He would see tears starting to gather in her eyes. Snow was frozen in place, he was really pale and couldn't speak. "Light… Calm down," Hope whispered.

"ONLY TWENTY-ONE!" she started to shout. "Do you know where I was at twenty-one? I was out there on my own saving the world!"

"You're going to make Serah cry, calm down!" he said louder.

But Lightning was so mad at her sister to hear Hope. "And believe me I didn't want to! You're not supposed to save the world at twenty-one! And you ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A CHILD! You ARE a child Serah!" At this point, Lightning was yelling.

He shook her arm and Lightning turned to him. "Light… Give them a chance to explain," he said slowly.

Thinking for a few seconds, Lightning finally nodded then turned her head to Serah, waiting for an explanation. It was Snow who talked to defend his wife.

"Lightning," he started, not willing to call her 'Sis'. "First, you need to know that this wasn't planed. When Serah got sick I took her to the hospital and when the doctor said that she was pregnant, we were both shocked." He stopped a couple of seconds and Lightning nodded, waiting for him to continue.

It was Serah who explained the rest of the story, "When we came back home that night, we talked about it for a long time. And the day after, we did the same. It was only five days later that we decided to keep it. Then I called Hope to invite you both over tonight. You see Lightning? We really took a long time to talk about it. We really are sure about this!"

Lightning looked at Hope, then at Serah, then at Snow, then at Hope, then at Serah, and at Hope. Hope's gaze was begging her to use sympathy toward Serah. Lightning opened her mouth and closed it right away. She waiting a few seconds, looked at Hope again, and finally said,

"Do you know how much responsibility is to have a kid? I do, I raised you Serah. You do know you will have to take a maternity leave and Snow will have to work twice harder, right?" Lightning looked at Snow and he nodded. "Then you both will realize how much a kid can be a pain. They cry during the night, plus you never know why they cry. And you have to take time to play with them. A child is really a big responsibility. Do you really want that life now?" she asked.

Serah looked at her husband and answered with a small smile, "I am sure Sis, truly! I saw how you raised me and you did really well. I am ready to take care of a child."

"And I'm ready to work harder to make this child and my wife happy. I know I can do it," added Snow.

At this moment, both Serah and Snow were smiling widely. They looked at each other then turned their gazes towards Lightning. Serah silently thanked Hope who was grinning, proud of him. Serah was right, Hope really was the only one who could make Lightning change her mind about everything. Well… Him and Serah herself. She knew that without him, Lightning wouldn't have given her a chance.

"I promise Sis, I'll know how to take care of it. I know it! Besides, if I ever need an advice, I will go see Aunt Claire," said Serah, happy.

Lightning paled and quickly said, "If you tell your future child to call me that, don't count on me to visit you a lot."

Snow and Serah burst out laughing while Hope chuckled lightly.

"Alright Sis, what do you think of Aunt Light?" Snow proposed.

Lightning nodded, preferring that name. The dinner ended quite normally with chats and laughs between the four.

When Lightning and Hope left the Villiers, it was already 21:45 and sun was setting down on New-Bodhum. The air was a bit cold and we could hear the crickets sizzle.

 **~Thursday, April 29** **th** **(22:04)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Hope, opening the fridge.

"Maybe some milk, yeah," answered Lightning, putting her jacket on the couch and coming in kitchen. She rested her arms against the island, watching Hope. He gave her a glass of cold milk and took some water for himself. "Thanks for earlier," she said.

Hope watched her, curious. "Why?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't have been there, I don't think I would have given a chance to Serah," explained Lightning.

Hope smiled and said, "Follow me." Taking her hand, he guided her to the porch swing. She looked at him quizzical. He sat down and smiled, explaining, "I usually do that to calm down. I sat outside, close my eyes and listen. The wind, the cricket and here, the waves."

Lightning sat beside him, rolled her head back and closed her eyes. At first, Hope was watching her, but taken by the irresistible want to kiss those beautiful lips of hers, he had to turn his head away, closing his eyes too. Just as the night before, he listened to the wind and the waves. But quickly, he got captivated by another sound, the calm and relaxed breathing of Lightning. Anyone would have found this sound normal, a breath like another, but to him it was the most beautiful melody in the world. That quiet breathing was giving him chills.

Slowly but surely, Hope inched closer to Lightning until their shoulders barely touched. From where he sat, Hope could hear the beating of Lightning's heart. He focused on her beating, calm and steady. Someone else could think that Lightning was asleep but Hope knew she wasn't. The night before, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder and had captured every single detail. He knew she wasn't asleep now.

Hope couldn't say how long he stayed there, listening to Lightning's heart beats. The only thing he knew was that the night had fallen over New-Bodhum for a while now.

Slowly, Lightning moved then stood up. She let her gaze fall upon Hope who opened his eyes slowly. She smiled at the sight and he smiled back.

"We should go back inside," she said. "It's late, the night is really dark now," she added, looking at the sky.

Hope nodded and stood up. They headed inside the house and went upstairs. In front of Hope's bedroom, Lightning thanked Hope again.

"Thanks, this helped me calm down."

Hope smiled and said, "It's my pleasure. And if you want to know, I can see you more relaxed now." Lightning arched her brow and Hope explained, "You're feature are less tensed and your eyes are shinning. Also, your voice is calmer than usual."

"Thanks," she said, her eyes drifting to the side, embarrassed by such praises.

Hope took a step forward and said, "By the way, I was serious earlier. You really are beautiful."

Lightning's eyes drifted away another time, "Good night Hope."

Then, she kissed him on the cheek. Although, it wasn't the same as the one she gave him this morning. That one, had been a quick kiss you give to a friend. But this one, was longer and there were more feelings in it. She stepped back and disappeared in her room. Hope put his hand on his cheek, just where she had kissed him.

"Good night Light," he whispered.

Hope then entered his room and put on his night clothes. He lay down on his and thought back about the sensation of that kiss. He slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about Lightning….

 **~Friday, April 30** **th** **(8:30)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

When Hope woke up, it was already 8:30. It means that if Lightning was working today, she was already at work. He stood up and had a nice, fresh shower to wake up more. He took good care to dry his hear in a good way in case Lightning was here. He didn't want to have the comment as the day before. When he exited the room, he noticed that the house was silent. Lightning was surely at work. He went in the kitchen and took a cup of black coffee. He then noticed a note on the table. He took the paper and saw Lightning's hand writing,

"Hope,

You were still asleep when I left so I didn't want to wake you up. My shift end at 18:00 today. I'm sorry to ask this, but could you run some errands? The list is on the fridge door. I hope you won't feel too bored alone! Don't forget to go to Bodhum High to give your admission papers, I went through them and signed them. They are on the living room's table. You'll just have to do identity photos. You can have photos near the restaurant of yesterday.

See you tonight,

Lightning"

Hope looked at the papers on the table,

" **Name:** Estheim

 **First names:** Hope Batholomew

 **Age:** 16 years old

 **Date of birth:** 12 January 1998

 **Place of Birth:** Palumpolum, Cocoon

 **Class:** 11th grade

 **Last grades:** A+

 **Emergency phone number:** 677-8523 or 658-2359

 **Doctor:** Mark Davies MD

 **Blood type:** AB+

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 147 lbs.

 **Allergies known:** /

 **Signature of** **the father** **,** **the mother** **, the guardian:** Farron Claire"

Hope stared at this paper, surprised. How did Lightning know all these things about him? On the table, there were at least ten others. That was unbelievable, there were so many details to give and Lightning had answered to every questions.

Hope put his cup in the sink, put on his jacket and leaved toward New-Bodhum High to give the papers.

 **~Friday, April 30** **th** **(10:04)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – downtown~**

He passed by the restaurant and entered. There were two men, one with brown hair and the other with blond hair.

Hope walked to them and asked, "Excuse me, hello."

"Hi sir, can I help you?" asked the blond.

"Yes, I need to do identity photos and I heard I could have it near here."

The blond man smiled and answered, "Of course Sir, it's about twenty meters on the right when you leave the restaurant."

"Alright, thank you very much Sir," said Hope, leaving the restaurant.

After Hope got his photos, he went to the High School. Once there, he noticed some student in front of the block. They were looking at him strangely and Hope got uneasy.

He entered and asked to the woman in the front lodge, "Hello, my name is Hope Estheim. I came to give my inscription papers, may I see the director please?"

The woman smiled and nodded, "Of course, come with me young man."

She stood up and left the lodge. Hope followed her in the long corridors, they arrived in front of a big door and the woman knocked and opened.

"Sorry me to bother you sir, there is the new student who wants to see you," she said to the director.

"Alright, he can," Hope heard the director said.

Hope entered in the director's office and sat down in front of his desk. He gave him the papers and the director went through them.

"Well, everything seems fine to me…" said the director. He finished reading and asked, "'Claire Farron'? Is she someone related to Serah Farron?"

"Yes, she's her sister," answered Hope. He was a little surprised that the director didn't know Lightning.

"But, miss Farron's sister's name is Lightning isn't it?" asked the director, confused.

Hope laughed interiorly and said, "Yes. Lightning is just a surname. Her true name is Claire."

"I see," said the director. Then he blinked, "Wait, your guardian is Lightning Farron? Like the Captain in the Guardian Corp?"

What did Lightning have done to that poor man? "Yes sir, why?" asked Hope.

"I've never met her in person… However I heard a lot about her. Anyway, your papers are good," said the director. He gave Hope his schedule and his student card, adding, "You will start on Monday. Until then, have a nice week-end."

"Thank you sir, to you too," greeted Hope, leaving the office.

He walked in the corridors of the school to leave this building. Almost all the girls were looking at him, whispering to their friends, _"Wow, he's so pretty!"_ or _"Did you see him? So handsome!"_ or _"That's the new student? I hope I will share classes with him!"_

However, it wasn't the same thing with the boys. They were saying mean things like, _"Did you see? Doesn't seem sociable,"_ or _"I think his name is Hope. What's up with that? Isn't it a girl's name?"_ or " _I'm sure he's gay!"_

Hope walked through them, not paying attention, like in Palumpolum.

 **~Friday, April 30** **th** **(12:20)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

When Hope arrived, he started to cook since he was hungry. After all, it was lunch time! After eating, he decided to do the shopping Lightning had gave him. He took the list and looked through the items.

 _"6 eggs, milk, water, 10lbs potatoes, carrots, yogurts, dark chocolate […] floor, tampons, cereals-"_

Wait up. Tampons? She couldn't be serious. Reading this word, Hope passed by all the reds possible. She can't do that to me! I mean, it's a girl thing! I don't even know the section it's in! Then Hope thought about Lightning and what she would say. She would say that he was a child, that he wasn't able to bring her a single thing. Come on, it's for Light after all.

 _I guess I will have to buy them. And I won't die it's just tampons, no big deal_ , he thought.

Then, he took some money and went shopping.

 **~Friday, April 30** **th** **(14:40)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

When Hope came back, he put away all the items and the food he had bought (He had gotten the tampons!). Then, he went upstairs in his bedroom and lay down on his bed. He decided to do some homework. He took his notes from the last lessons he had worked on in Palumpolum and did some exercises about it. It was no big deal since Hope was a great student, and he got bored.

He looked at his bed clock, it was 15:30. There was still a lot of time until Lightning finishes her shift. He stood up and took his jacket, deciding to go for a walk.

 **~Friday, April 30** **th** **(16:05)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Seaside~**

Outside, Hope walked calmly on the beach. Even though it was Friday afternoon, a lot of people were there. He sat down on the hot sand, it was nice to feel the warmth of the sun on his pale skin.

After about an hour of sitting on the beach and watching the people pass by, Hope decided to visit Lightning in the Guardian Corp. He made his to the GC and once there, searched for Lightning. He didn't find her so he asked a soldier near the front door of the training room.

"Excuse me, maybe you could help me. I'm looking for Captain Farron, have you seen her?"

"The Captain? No I'm sorry I haven't seen her since this morning," answered the soldier nicely.

"Alright, thank you."

Hope left and continued searching. Maybe she had left outside with her team. Suddenly he heard a muffled cry. Curious, Hope ran toward the sound and hid behind a wall. He looked around the corner of the wall and saw something he couldn't stand.

There, was a woman against the wall. A man was glued to her and was kissing her in the neck. The woman was trying to get out of the man's grip but didn't succeed. The man grabbed the girl's thigh and lifted it in order to stop her from moving. The woman was toned and seemed to have strength, but the man was twice her size and stronger.

All of a sudden, the truth hit Hope. The woman was Lightning. That was Lightning that was harassed by a man. And to Hope's mind, the man was really too close to her. Hope knew that if he didn't do something now, she would be raped. The teen gathered his courage and walked toward the man. He taped on the man's shoulder and, when the man turned around to yell at him, he was stopped by Hope's punch. The man fall on the floor, knocked out, and Hope looked up at Lightning. She was shocked,

"Hope…" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bad News to Swallow

 _I'm still sorry about that Light. I don't know what had gotten to me that day. I had seen you, trying to get out of this man's grip and I just… Reacted to my instinct. Which is not my style at all you're gonna say. Not wrong, I always think of a plan before acting, and there… My body had been quicker than my brain. Nowadays, we laugh about it… And still, it had been hard for me to swallow what you told me that night…_

"Hope…" she whispered. Lightning was really surprised to see Hope standing in front of her, but collected her mind quickly. "Hope! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hope looked at the man lying below him, then stepped closer to Lightning. He put his hand on her shoulder and concerned, asked, "Is everything alright Light?" She looked at him, still a bit shocked. "I wanted to see you so I came but I couldn't find you. While searching for you, I heard a scream and I saw you trying to get out of that man's grip. I didn't think and I did… What I did," he explained.

"Thanks Hope. Really. Two years ago, you would have never done that. You were thinking too much and didn't act enough," she said.

Hope smiled at her and remembered something she had once told him, "It's not a question of can or can't."

"There are some things in life you just do," continued Lightning. "Thanks, I don't know where this will have end if you hadn't arrived."

Hope stepped on the right, showing the exit with his free hand. "We should get going before he wakes up."

Lightning followed Hope quietly. Once they reached the offices of the GC, she stopped. Hope turned to her and she said, "I have to inform my superior I'm leaving sooner."

Hope nodded and waited for Lightning to come back. She left toward the building and entered in Lieutenant Amodar's office.

"Lieutenant, I demand permission to leave before the end of my shift," Lightning said.

Amodar looked up at her and asked, "Why is that? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I would prefer if we don't talk about it, sir," answered Lightning.

"I understand Farron. Don't worry about it, you have accumulated so many hours since you work here that I lost the count," declared Amodar.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Wishing you will spend a good end of day sir," saluted Lightning.

"The same to you Farron!" said Amodar happily.

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Lightning, bowing.

She then left the office and stepped back to where Hope was waiting for her.

"So what did he say?" asked Hope.

"That he gave me the rest of the day off," said Lightning.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hope, sending his fist in the air. Lightning looked at him, amused about his reaction. The young man looked at her sheepishly and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy to spend more time with you," he said. At his answer, Lightning laughed a little as well.

 **~Friday, April 30** **th** **(18:25)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

When they arrived at home, Lightning retreated in her bedroom to have a shower and change. Hope sat on the couch and turn on the TV. He found something he liked and watched it. When his episode was over, Hope noticed Lightning was still upstairs. Hope knew Lightning was a girl, and as every girl, she was very long to prepare herself, but still. It's been about fifty minutes since they had come back. He decided to go check on her and went toward his friend's bedroom.

Hope knocked on the door and called," Light? Is everything alright?" No response. "Lightning?" Still nothing. He opened the door slightly and saw Lightning. She was curled up on the floor with her knees near her chest, her head was hidden in her arms which rested on her knees. She was only wearing a towel around herself. Hope took a few steps forward, whispering, "Lightning, are you…" Lightning looked up at him and Hope saw that she had tears in her eyes. Without thinking, he sat down behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. She was still wet from her shower but Hope didn't care, he just wanted to hold her forever and to say everything will be alright. "Oh Light…" he exhaled.

Lightning put her hands on Hope's fore-arms and cried more. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I tried to- to take on me, but –but it's too much."

" Shh it's okay Light," said Hope.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't arrived..." sobbed Lightning.

Hope kissed her on the temple, thinking about what she said. It was true, what would have happened if he hadn't made it in time. "Don't think about it now. It's over," he said. Lightning sobbed for about ten more minutes then when Hope couldn't feel her shake, he put his arms away and stood up, extending his hand. "Come on, you need to get dressed now," Hope said. Lightning took his hand and he helped her up. She turned to her dresser and searched for some clothes to wear. Hope stepped back to the door and before leaving, said, "I let you dress, you come in the living room once you're finished?" Lightning nodded and Hope headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, Hope went in the kitchen and put some water on the gas. Then, Hope heard the ringing of a phone. He checked the main phone but it wasn't it. Then, he recognized the song of Lightning's cell phone. He took her bag from the dresser and found the phone. The teen didn't recognize the number on the screen but pick up the call anyway.

"Hello?" answered Hope.

"Hope?" asked a male voice.

"Yes it is me. Who am I talking to?"

"Hi boy! It's Amodar on the other line!"

"Aaah, Hello Lieutenant! How are you doing?" saluted Hope.

"Fine, fine. Listen, I need you to do something for me," said Amodar.

"Um… Sure, what do you want?" asked Hope.

"I'm worried about Farron. She took her day off and this isn't like her," explained Amodar.

"Yes sir, I know. I was with her when she left. Something happened and I preferred take her home," informed Hope.

"Good, good. At least she listens to you. I worry about her all the time, she never wants to take a day off. If I remember well, since she joined the GC she took two days and one was on her birthday because her sister had insisted on it. How did you convince her? It wasn't anything serious, was it?" asked Amodar, truly concerned about Lightning's well-being.

Hope chuckled lightly. "No, don't worry about it. What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you think you could convince her to take a week off? Hopefully she will listen to you," asked Amodar.

Hope's eyes widened and he answered, "Well… Um sir… I don't know about this… I mean, I hardly managed to make her take her day off, so an entire week… I could try but I can't promise anything."

"I'm counting on you my boy! … And if she doesn't want to, you could always approach it on another angle," proposed Amodar.

"…What do you mean sir?"

"Tell her it's an order. That if she comes back to the GC this week, I won't allow her to work. Hopefully this will work," explained Amodar.

"Alright Sir, I will try to convince her to take her week off. I will call you back tomorrow to give you the results," said Hope.

"Thanks my boy! Anyway, I still have a lot of work to do. I will talk to you tomorrow Hope. Good end of day and kiss Lightning for me!"

Hope let out a chuckle. "Alright sir, but I don't think she would want it! Good night Lieutenant," Hope laughed.

Amodar laughed loudly at Hope's comment and then hung up. Hope put Lightning's cell phone back into her bag and came back in the kitchen. He put pastas in the boiling water and waited for them to boil. Once the diner was ready, he took plates and filled them with the food. Once he had settled down the table, he saw Lightning coming his way. She was wearing a sweat black short and a brown tank top. Hope looked at her, her short was showing all of her long legs… To Hope's bigger pleasure. She sat in front of Hope, sighing, and started eating.

"Feeling better now?" asked Hope, concerned.

She let out a long sigh and answered, "Yes, I'm okay now. Don't worry."

"I can't. I will always worry over you Light," said Hope, truthfully.

Lightning looked her at him and a faint smile appeared on her lips. She was happy to hear him say that about her.

Once they were done eating, Hope and Lightning came back in the living room and both sat on the couch.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened back there. I don't know what had gotten into me," Lightning said.

Hope inched closer to her and put his arm on her shoulders. She looked at him curious about what he was doing. "Stop apologizing, it's normal to react that way," he explained to her.

At his word, Lightning's gazed left him. She looked behind his shoulder, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. "No, it's just… Usually, I wouldn't have cried. I would have taken on me as I usually do. I don't cry. It's not me. The last time I cried was when my parents died. It's just that… It's an accumulation," explained Lightning.

Hope didn't understand at first. He searched for her eyes but she wouldn't look at him. "What do you mean an 'accumulation'?"

She looked down without looking at him and answered, "Do you… Remember when you asked me how my shift had gone?" Hope nodded and she continued, "I told you… Some of my students were disrespecting me. I usually get them under control, but… There's one that is really though. I mean, his the better student I've ever had! You included! He stronger than me and I… I can't escape when he catches me…"

Hope's eyes widened for two things. First, how had Lightning been able to take on everything? She just stayed there, taking everything this man made to her? Secondly, to Lightning's mind, Hope had been a good student? He felt joy inside of him to that thought. However, the anger stopped this feeling sharp. He put his thumb on Lightning's chin and made her raise her head. Even though Lightning had her face in front of Hope's, her eyes were looking toward the kitchen. But Hope was not blind, and even less fooled. He could clearly see that tears were coming in Lightning's eyes again.

"Lightning, look at me," he asked nicely. No reaction. "Lightning? Look at me, please," he said in a firm tone. She slowly moved her eyes to look at him. More tears were gathering in her eyes. Then Hope asked the question that burnt his lips, "Lightning, did this man already manage to…" no more words were needed, Lightning understood. Tears started to fall when she nodded to confirm Hope's fear. Hope hugged her again when she started to cry.

"I…" Lightning sobbed. "I was a virgin Hope…"

Hope couldn't imagine how much pain she must have endured. How could this jerk rape her? That bastard, that son of a bitch! "I'm sorry Light. I wish I had arrived sooner! Really, I'm so sorry! If you knew how guilty I feel now! Excuse me Light," Hope apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

Lightning shook her head, lowering her eyes. "It is not your fault Hope. I already feel more than grateful that you arrived today. If you hadn't, he surely would have… Did it again…" she said, her voice cracking a little at the end.

"I know it's not my fault, but I wish I had been here before… I could have stopped this before it starts. I could have stopped this man before he… You're the person the most important in my eyes Light! You think knowing that someone hurt you will do nothing to me? If only I could go back in time… He will pay Light! I promise," said an angry Hope.

Lightning raised her head in shock. "No! Hope! Please! No one has to know! It will ruin my reputation, I can't let that happen," she begged Hope.

"What? But"

"No Hope, I'm serious!" snapped Lightning.

"But, he will start again if you don't tell anyone!"

"I'll take care of him, I can assure that. Just… Don't say anything okay?"

Hope thought for a few seconds and nodded. "I promise. But under one condition," he proposed. Lightning looked at him, curious. "I want you to be with someone all the time when you're in the GC. Whether a colleague, a student, a superior. I don't care who it is but I don't want you to be alone," Hope declared.

"What? I don't… I don't have anyone to talk with. You know me, I don't socialize. It is Serah's part, not mine!" Lightning said.

Hope sighed and said, "You'll find someone. Anyway, you have a week off starting tomorrow."

Lightning's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? There is no way I'm taking a week off! You know I can't stand doing nothing," Lightning claimed.

Hope closed his eyes at his friend's stubbornness. "Lightning. It's an order. Amodar talked to me earlier and asked me to make you take a week off. He said it was an order, so you don't have any choice here."

Lightning snorted. "Yeah, I recognize him here. You got me, I take a break. But only for three days, no more," said Lightning.

"Why three days?"

"Because in three days you will start school again and I will be bored," said Lightning.

Hope laughed and said, "Alright, three days. I'll call Amodar tomorrow."

Lightning hid her head in Hope's shoulder, exhaling and closing her eyes. "Thank you…" she said, smiling.

"You're welcome Light," he answered.

 _At that moment, I just wanted to stop track of time and stay here with you for days, weeks, years… I wanted to hold you in my arms for all eternity. There, under my shoulder. Your wonderful strawberry blonde hair tickling my neck. Your hand on my chest, your calm breath, your closed eyes. I could hear your heart beat near mine. I wanted to spend all my life with you on my side or I wanted to die right near and now. You have no idea how much I wanted you Light…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Back To School Again**

 _After our episode of tears and angst, I had finally managed to get over it and we had spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Anyway, it's not what I want to tell you today. Here we are, the day I come back to school. Well, technically it's tomorrow. But I still have to prepare myself. And I know you'll help me Light. I know I can count on you… You're my best friend… Even though I wish we were much more than that…_

 **~Sunday, May 2** **nd** **(11:00)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

"HOOOOOOPE!" Hearing that Hope woke up straight. He left the warm cocoon that was his blanket and hurried his self at the top of the stairs.

"What is it Light?" he asked with a sleeping voice.

Lightning, who was at the bottom of the stairs, smiled at this sight. "It's 11:00 and tomorrow you're back at school. So hurry up, we have to get you ready for school," she announced.

"Alright, I'll take a shower," Hope said, still half asleep.

I went in the bathroom and locked the door. When he came back downstairs, he was wearing black jeans with a blue-green T-shirt. He was wearing socks and had no shoes on. Lightning though, was wearing used knee-length sky blue shorts and a big dark red top. She had on sandals which were the same color that the top.

"What are cooking? It smells really good," Hope said.

"Bacon and toasts," Lightning answered, putting his plate on the table.

"You don't eat?" Hope asked while devouring his plate.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I took my breakfast at 8:15. I don't usually sleep all morning… ME!" she snorted.

Hope laughed and Lightning passed behind him, ruffling his hair on the way. She went in her room and Hope continued eating. When she came back, Hope was putting the dishes in the sink.

He turned around and asked, "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, this morning we have to do shopping. You need some things for school and you've got to buy new clothes. Then, after eating we'll go to Serah's. She'll explain you how Bodhum High works. And then, I prepared us an awesome relaxation program!" Lightning said. She seemed excited about the last sentence.

Hope was a little afraid, he didn't know what to expect. "Uum… Alright! Yeah, It's going to be fun," he said.

Lightning laughed and tugged at his arm. "Put your shoes on and join me in the garage," she said before leaving the house.

Hope took his black converses and put them on. When he arrived in the garage, Lightning was on her velocycles, waiting for him. He sat behind her, put his arms around her waist and they flew toward the commercial center.

 **~Sunday, May 2** **nd** **(14:30)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Villiers Residence~**

After at least two hours of negotiation on who was going to pay for Hope's clothes, Hope surrendered and let Lightning pay. He had bought eight T-shirts, six shirts, two short for the beach and about ten pairs of jeans. They bought all of that to the nice price of (to Hope's despair) 25 000 gils.

"You know Light, I could have afforded that. It bothers me…" he would say.

"Oh Hope! I'm guardian until you're legal, aren't I? Then let me take care of you!" she would replied.

After finishing their stroll in the commercial center, Lightning and Hope went to the Villiers to eat.

"Han, I'm hungry!" Hope cried.

"Obvious, it's already 14:30. You slept too much time Hope," Lightning said, knocking at the door.

"What? We would have arrived sooner if you hadn't made me try all these clothes," Hope defended.

Before Lightning could answer, the door opened and Snow appeared with wide opened arms. "Hope! Sis!" he said. When he went for a hug, Lightning slipped under his arms and let Hope struggled in Snow's giant grip.

"Let him go Snow," she laughed. But Snow didn't hear her. "Hey! Snow!" she repeated louder and colder. When he didn't react, she ripped off his bandana and pulled on his hair strongly. Snow yelled and let go Hope to take Lightning's arm.

"Aaah! Sis! Stop it! It hurts!" he yelped in pain.

Serah arrived, alerted by the shouts and said to Lightning, "Sis! Stop, you're hurting him!" When Lightning let go of Snow, he kneeled down, massing his hair to ease the pain. "What did he do this time?" Serah asked to Lightning. The latter crossed her arms on her chest.

"If I hadn't stopped that oaf, Hope wouldn't be alive now," she answered calmly. "You do know that your husband is a bear right?" she pointed out.

Serah laughed and turned to her husband, asking, "Are you okay?"

Snow stood up and answered, "Yes, I feel like I've lost all my hair but yes."

Lightning entered the house with Hope on her heels. Then Serah and Snow arrived a couple of minutes after. The four ate in a good ambiance, joking about Hope's survival around Lightning. Then Snow went in the garage while Serah sat at the living room table and took some papers and books.

"Hope, come here," she called out. Hope stood up from the couch he has been sitting in and, accompanied by Lightning, they sat near Serah. "Alright. I'm going to explain to you how the High School runs, then I'll teaches you quickly the last two weeks you missed. Is that alright?" Serah asked nicely.

Hope sighed loudly and nodded. Serah then explained everything Hope needed to know about Bodhum High School. When she was finished, she started to make him class. What lasted five minutes for an ordinary person, lasted one hour for Lightning. She exhaled slowly and stood up. Hope and Serah gazed up at her with questioning eyes.

So Lightning said, "If you don't need me anymore, I'll go for a walk." Serah looked at her sister with a stern glare. "What?" Lightning asked. "Oh come on Serah! You know better that I never liked school. I had to stop at fifteen to start my job at the GC and I had never been so glad!"

Serah let out a giggle and said, "Okay Light. We'll be done by 17:00, okay?"

Lightning waved her hand to confirm and exited the house.

 **~Sunday, May 2** **nd** **(17:00)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Villiers Residence~**

When Lightning came back, Hope was still working in the living room. However, Serah had left him and was currently washing up.

"Are you ready?" Lightning asked to Hope.

The teen looked up at her, a tired smiled on his lips, and answered, "I finish this exercise and I'll be ready."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the kitchen," she said. She went in the kitchen and took a glass of water. "Was it okay?" Lightning asked to Serah.

Serah turned her head toward her older sister and smiled. "Yes. He's really smart you know?" she said.

"That surely comes from his father. Did you see the man?" said Lightning.

"Yes, he was really smart. Hope, will be a good man too," answered Serah.

At that moment, Hope arrived in the kitchen. "We go now Light?" he asked.

Lightning nodded and, after hugging her sister good bye, came back home with Hope.

 **~Sunday, May 2** **nd** **(17:15)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

Once at home, Lightning noticed Hope looked exhausted.

"Are you okay Hope? You seem tired," Lightning asked.

He looked at her and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. My brain is tired because of those lessons, but my body is still energetic. I hate this king of tiredness."

"I agree with you… Okay! I prepared you a relaxation program, remember?" Lightning asked.

Hope searched his brain and remembered. "Yes, that's what you were doing while I was at Serah's?"

"Exactly," Lightning answered with a faint smile on her lips.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"Off we go," added Lightning. Even though she was trying to hide it, Hope knew she was excited. Lightning took Hope's arm and guided him to his room. "First you're gonna put on this sport outfit and join me downstairs once you're finished." Seeing Hope open his mouth to protest, Lightning quickly added, "And all of that with a smile! See you." She quickly left his room, closing the door behind her.

Stupefied, Hope shook his head. "Wow, you can't say _she_ 's tired!" he talked to his self.

He changed and went downstairs. She too had changed, she was wearing black mini shorts with mauve tank top and mauve and black running shoes. She was putting stuff in her back pack when Hope entered the kitchen. She looked up to see Hope entering. She put on her back pack and asked, "Ready to go?" Hope nodded and followed her outside. She locked the front door and turned to Hope. "Okay, first we'll jog to fresh our minds, and then we'll go to that beautiful place I know to eat. Alright?"

"I totally agree with you! You're right, it'll be good for me," Hope said.

"Yes. And… I'm always right," she pointed.

"Of course you are," he said ironically. Lightning punched him lightly in the arm. "Aouch! What was that for?" he said.

"That was for paying my head," she said.

Hope let out a chuckle and they started to run. Even though it has been a while since Hope hadn't run, he still had endurance. He could easily follow Lightning and could talk with her without panting. Lightning looked at her watch, it had been one hour and a half they had running.

"You kept your endurance I see. You used to run in Palumpolum?" she asked.

Hope shook his head and answered, "No, my father didn't allow me to." Lightning looked at him twice. Understanding his friend's confusion, he explained, "After all our L'Cie adventure, he was afraid something will arrive to me. Like a kidnapping or something."

"But I don't understand. Being a L'Cie made you grow up, your father knew he could trust you. Besides, in 'Kidnapping', there is 'Kid'," she said.

Hope lowered his head and nodded. "Yeah I know. But I hadn't seen him for a long time and I didn't want to hurt him. For once, I had good relations with him so I didn't want to ruin everything," he explained.

"Umf… If you say so. We're arriving, it's just behind this corner," Lightning said, showing a small path on the forest.

They went through the branches and one minute later, Hope discovered Lightning's favorite place. While Lightning was setting up the picnic, Hope was watching the wonderful scene before his eyes. He was taking his time, memorizing every single detail of this place. On his left, was the forest where they had come from. In front of him was a small lake which seemed deep and contained lipid water, showing the multicolor exotic fishes swimming. The soil was composed of grey rocks and plants of different colors: blue, red, green or purple. On his right, there was a river that joined the lake and behind Hope, was a huge waterfall. From where he stood, he could fell some drops on his skin. He joined Lightning near the lake, she was looking at him, smiling.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He sat near her, happier than ever. "Light… It's… How can I say that? I don't even know what to say! It's wonderful, I've never seen a place so beautiful," Hope answered with stars in his eyes.

Lightning smiled, happy for him. "I'm happy you like it. I discovered this place when I was patrolling outside the city. It reminds me of the sulyya springs and the Yaschas massif. When I saw this landscape, I think I fall in love," she said. Hope chuckled at Lightning. "What?" she asked.

"You don't fell in love with people but you fell in love with places?" Hope asked, laughing.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! At least, places aren't disappointing," she said.

Hope laughed, nodding at her and fall back on the blanket beneath the tender grass. Lightning soon lied down next to him and looked at the sky. That wonderful sky without any clouds. Hope lost himself in the sky. Judging by the comfortable silence, Lightning must have been thinking too.

After a _very_ long moment, Lightning pushed herself up on her elbow and watched Hope. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. Lightning assumed that he was surely asleep. She looked at her watch, it has been precisely fifty-three minutes since they had arrived. It was already 19:23, if they wanted to get back for 22:00 they needed to eat now. Lightning caressed Hope's cheek to wake him up. Seeing that he didn't move, she put her hand on his chest and kissed him on the forehead. Hope started to wake up. He felt the hot lips of Lightning on his forehead and loved this sensation. He slowly opened his eyes to find a smiling Lightning.

He smiled back and said, "I'm sorry. I think I fell asleep."

Lightning chuckled, flicking his forehead. "I think so too. It's almost 19:30 and we need to eat now if we want to be back for 22:00," she said.

"Why do you want to be back at 22:00?" Hope asked.

"You have school tomorrow. And I don't want you to be tired on your first day," she explained, taking the sandwiches she had made.

"Are you kidding me? I'll never sleep at 22:00!" Hope exclaimed. He took his sandwich (salad, cheese, bacon) and started to eat it.

"Ditto one who just slept. Anyway, you don't have any choice," she said, eating her sandwich (salad, ham, tomato).

"Oh? And how is that?" Hope asked.

"You are under my responsibility so you have to obey me," she explained.

They both looked at each other, never lowering the eyes. It was a game, Hope knew it. At the end, Hope lowered his eyes first.

"Alright," he said. "But I want to negotiate to 22:30," he asked. He finished his sandwich and stood up, extending a hand to Lightning.

"Fine. 22:30, no more," she said, taking Hope's hand.

Hope helped her up and Lightning started to put her things back in her back pack. She walked toward the path they had come from, Hope following her still half asleep.

"I know a way that will bring us back in twenty minutes at slow pace," Lightning said.

"Great! I didn't want to run after eating," he said.

Lightning smiled. "Come on, it's late. We've got to hurry up," she said.

They then left toward New-Bodhum.

 **~Sunday, May 2** **nd** **(22:05)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum –Farron Residence~**

Hope sat down on the couch near Lightning. He had just taken a shower and felt alive again. He inspired slowly and sat comfortably.

"I'm exhausted," Lightning said, lying near him. Her head was near Hope's knees and she was looking up at Hope. She closed her eyes and sighed silently.

"You can use my knees as a pillow if you want Light," Hope proposed. Lightning opened an eye and glared at him. Hope gulped and said, "I mean if you want to. If not then… Alright, forget it. I didn't say anything..," Hope said.

Lightning looked at him, and finally put her head on his knees. "Thanks," she said, closing her eyes. "And… Your face is red," she added laughing.

Hope hid his head in his hands and embarrassed said, "Stop picking on me Light!"

He obtained the best reaction from Lightning: she laughed more. After a few seconds, she calmed down and Hope's cheeks had lost the red. She turned on her side and yawned.

"Good night Hope," she said.

"Good night Light," Hope answered, mindlessly stroking Lightning's upper arm.

She chilled out at his touch and, seconds later, fall asleep. Hope stayed there, watching her sleeping. So pretty… At 10:20, Hope took Lightning up bridal style. He brought her upstairs and entered her room. He pushed the covers and lightly put Lightning on her bed. After taking out her shoes, he pushed the covers to her shoulders. He kissed up on her upper arm and left the room, closing the door behind him. He entered his room, undressed until he reached his boxers, put his alarm clock at 6:30, then fall asleep.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(6:45)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

 _Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip_ Hope hit his alarm clock another time.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(6:50)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

 _Bip Bip Bi-_ Hope threw his clock on the wall. There, it won't ring again now. He put the covers over his head and was starting to drift back to sleep until Lightning shot open the door.

"Hope! Hurry up, it's 6:50. You're starting at 8:00 don't you?" she asked.

"Huuuuum," answered Hope. Lightning walked toward his bed and took his covers away from the teen. Hope found himself exposed to the fresh air of the room. "Aaaah! Are you crazy? Give it back, I'm cold!" he yelled.

"There, you're awake. Breakfast's ready, I'll wait for you," Lightning said waiting near the door with the covers in her hand.

Hope stood up, mumbling something about waking up to earlier or something like that. He searched for clothes in his closet, Lightning watching every single movement he did. Contrary to the fourteen years old Hope, the 'almost seventeen' years old Hope was toned. Really toned. He had a six pack with definite oblique and pectorals. He also had big, but not too much, biceps and toned thighs. He passed in front of Lightning and headed downstairs. Lightning joined him and started to pack her things for work while Hope ate his breakfast. He had put on dark gray jeans with turquoise T-shirt. Lightning came back in the kitchen and took a cup of coffee, slowly drinking the hot liquid.

"Ready for your first day?" she asked.

"Kind of…" he said. "I just need to be a little more awake. And to do that, I need coffee," he added. Lightning looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and gave him her cup. He took it and drank a mouthful of coffee, then he handed back to her. "I already feel more awake," Hope said.

Lightning smiled at him. "So, you've got everything you need right?" she asked to be sure.

Hope took his bag and looked through it. "Note book, keys, money, ID, entry paper, pencil…" he said, Lightning nodding at every word.

"I think you're ready," she declared. She put on her combat boots. "I'll walk you to high school, it's on my way to the GC," Lightning said.

Hope nodded and went upstairs to brush his teeth. Five minutes after, he came back in the living room and put on his shoes.

"Are we going now?" he asked, taking his bag.

Lightning took her holster and attached it to her belt with difficulty. Hope came behind her and attached it quickly.

"Thanks," she said. They exited the house and started to walk toward the school. "You know, I'm sure the students will be nice with you," Lightning said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… I'm not sure about this. When I came here to give the entry papers, everyone was looking at me strangely. The girls were staring at me and the boys thought I was gay…" Hope admitted.

Lightning let out a chuckle. "Hope, it's not because you were a L'Cie," she said, chuckling lightly.

Hope looked at her. "Then what? I don't look gay, do I?" asked Hope, scared.

Lightning started to clearly laugh. "You should know better. It's high school, it's the age. It's the hard period of teenagers. You know, there are two types of teenagers. There are the ones that pass through this period with a calm temper, like you Hope. And then, there the ones that are mean and unfair with others because they're not feeling well. So they are jealous about the others. It's normal Hope. And to answer your question, no you don't look gay at all. Believe me Hope," Lightning said with a comforting smile.

"But it's not my fault! I was forced to grow, if I hadn't I would be dead by now," Hope said, lowering his head.

Lightning nodded and said, "I would agree with that, you had no choice back then. Anyway, don't bother with those guys. There are not worth it. You need to live for yourself and not to please the others."

Hope sighed and slowly said, "Alright. I will try."

Gently, Lightning stroked his upper-arm. She then looked in front of her and saw Bodhum High not far away.

"We're arriving. You have enough money for lunch right?" Lightning asked. Hope searched through his bag and nodded. "Good. Which time are you off again?" she added.

"15:00. And you at 16:00 so we come back home directly," Hope said, remembering the discussion he had had with his friend the night before.

Lightning smiled at Hope's good memory and left toward the Guardian Corp, waving her hand.

"See you later then! Have a nice first day," she shouts.

Hope waved back and entered the school.

 **~Monday, April 3** **rd** **(7:48)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum - Bodhum High~**

He walked through the students and made his way toward the front office.

"Hello," he saluted the woman. "My name is Hope Estheim, I'm new here and I-"

He was cut short by the woman who said, "Yes you're the new pupil in 11th grade. The director told me about you. There, this is your class rooms for now on. I also give you a map so you won't get lost. Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. One of the teachers here told me about how this school works."

"Alright then. You can go, have a nice day," the woman greeted nicely.

Hope thanked her and left the office. He took a look at the papers the woman gave him. Biology in room 322... He went upstairs to the third floor and searched for the room. There, 322. The students were already starting to enter the classroom. He did the same and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Hello sir, I'm Hope Estheim the new student. The director must have told you about me?" he introduced his self.

The teachers listened to him then nodded. "Yes. He also said that according to your last grades, you're a little prodigy. But I want to see that from my own eyes. You can grab a book and sit somewhere."

"Alright thank you sir," Hope said.

He made his way toward the bottom of the class, took a book and sat down at the only table still available. At that point, almost all the students were gathered in the classroom. The teacher, _Mr. Loire,_ remembered Hope, started his lecture. Apparently, the actual subject of biology was about human heart and bloodstream. Hope loved biology when it touched to human body.

Throughout these two hours, Hope got more casual. The others had stopped watching him weirdly and he was able to answer all the questions the teacher was asking. Mr. Loire wanted to see Hope's limit on the subject, but there was apparently none.

"What are the heart's dimensions?" the teacher asked.

"It depends," Hope said. "But usually, it's about five inches on three point five."

"What about the weight?"

"Between nine and twelve oz.," Hope answered with a smile.

"Can you tell me why the blood is red?"

"It's because of a pigment in the hemoglobin."

The teacher nodded confirming Hope's answer. "How many cavities are there in the human heart?"

"four, two ventricles and two atriums."

At each answer, Mr. Loire's was getting more and more annoyed. "And can you tell me how many beats are there in a day?"

The teacher must had think Hope didn't know the answer.

"87000 times," Hope said, the smile still on his face.

Loire sighed and asked, "You already did that chapter, didn't you?"

Hope shook his head. "No, it was programed for the end of the year. However, since I'm a child, I always loved human anatomy," Hope explained.

The teacher nodded and returned to his desk, continuing the lesson.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(9:50)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Bodhum High~**

Hope left the room after being congratulated by the teacher for being a little prodigy, as he said. He walked to the food dispenser on the first ground and bought water. Leaning against the wall, he took his schedule. _"History, room 109,"_ he whispered. He then walked up the stairs on the first floor and searched for the classroom. When he found it, he leaned near the door waiting for the bell to ring. A couple of minutes after, some students were starting to gathering in the corridor. Hope took a look at his watch, it was 10:03. Two minutes left before the end of the break.

Suddenly, Hope caught something pink not far away from him. _Lightning? Not possible… Serah?_ he thought. When she came closer, he saw that it actually was Serah. She came, all smiling, toward Hope, while taking her keys. _No… No way! She can't be… My history teacher?_

"Hope? Is everything all right? You're really pale," Serah stated.

"Serah… You're in this room now?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Um… Me too," he said.

Serah's eyes widened slightly. "Well… I guess I'm your history teacher then," she said with a big smile on her lips.

"What? No! It's not possible," Hope whispered loudly.

"Rah, come on!" she said, pushing him inside the classroom. "I think being your teacher will be nice!"

"I'm sorry? _I_ think it's awful!"

"Well thanks Hope. I thought you liked me," pouted Serah.

"No no, I didn't mean it for you Serah! Of course I like you. It's just that now I'll be obligated to call you what Mrs. Villiers?" Hope asked.

"No, it's still Miss Farron in here!"

"That's even worse! What if I make a mistake and call you Serah? I'll make a fool of myself…" Hope said, lowering his head.

"Oh Hope. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," she said with a smile. She took a book from her desk and handed it to him. "Here, take a place where you can find one."

Hope took the book and sat at the bottom of the room. To tease Serah a bit, he said with a high voice, "Yes miss Farron."

"Oh come on, no one's here!"

"Yes, but that would be inappropriate if I called you by your first name, miss," he said trying hard not to laugh.

Serah laughed too and went to the door. She opened it and the students started to enter in the room. As for the first period, some of them were watching Hope weirdly. Serah glanced at Hope and the latter shook his head. He knew exactly what she had in mind. A speech to present his self. There was no way he would do that in front of everyone. He would become red, start to stutter and all the class would laugh at him. Is there any better way to make a good start on first day of school?

"Hello everyone. I hope all of you had a nice week-end. But, today we're Monday so we all have to focus again on the lesson, Hope?" Serah said, looking toward Hope. He didn't answer but look up with questioning eyes. She continued, "Since you're a transfer student, come see me at the end of the class if you didn't understand something all right?" Hope nodded and Serah started to speak.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(10:59)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Bodhum High~**

When the bell rang, Hope was relieved. He had already done this chapter in his former High School. He gathered his stuff and saw a group of girls coming to his table.

"Hey! I'm Fanny. Um… You're Hope right?" one of them said. Hope nodded and the girl continued on, "We're doing a party in two weeks to celebrate the summer holidays. Wanna come?"

"Um… Yes sure," Hope said.

Happy, the girl jumped in place. "Great!" She took a piece of paper, a pencil and wrote down something before giving it to Hope. "Here, my phone number and my address. That's where the party take place. It start about 19:00, don't be late!" On those words, she left with her friends. Hope watched the paper a few seconds, then put it on his jeans pocket. He stood up and walked to the door before being called by Serah.

"Wait Hope!"

There were still some students in the room so Hope said, "Yes miss Farron?"

"Which period do you have now?"

"It's my lunch time miss."

Serah quickly took her bag and grabbed Hope's arm. The latter's eyes widened because of the gesture.

"Good, me too! Come on, we'll eat together," Serah said.

"What? But miss…"

"Oh Hope stop with your formalities. We'll eat together either you want it or not," she snapped at him.

Hope blinked, speechless. Did Serah just… Scold him? For the short moment he was shocked, Serah dragged him to the cafeteria. They both took their meal, paid and sat on a table.

"So, how was this morning? Did you make friends?" Serah asked.

"Not really. Some girls invited me to a party in a couple of weeks but besides that, everyone stares at me when I arrive somewhere," Hope explained.

"It's normal Hope, you're the new one here. Speaking of that, you're here since… three hours, and you're already making girls fall for you?" Serah teased him.

Hope giggled lightly. "No, not at all. They just invited me, I'm sure there will be a lot of other boys," Hope said.

"Of course there will be. But when they left the classroom, they were happier than ever. You should go out with one after the party. Unless… Something happen _during_ the party," Serah continued teasing.

Hope's cheeks blushed slightly. "What? Why should I do that?"

"To have a girlfriend Hope, don't you want one?" Serah asked.

"Not really. And first I would need to be in love, which is not possible to happen."

"Why not?" Serah asked, curious. "Love fall on anyone you know? Unless you're a heartless," She said laughing.

Hope laughed too and admitted, "No, that's not it. It's the exact opposite."

Serah stopped laughing and wondered what he meant. "What do you mean? You… Oh, right! You're already in love, aren't you?" she asked proudly.

Hope's face turned crimson and said, "Don't- Don't say it like that!"

Serah wasn't listening to him and added, "Who is it? Do I know her?"

Hope hid his crimson's cheeks on his platinum bangs, lowering his eyes on the table. "… Maybe… Yes… Even too much…"

Serah thought for a moment, searching who it was. A couple of minutes later, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a 'ow'. She put her hand on the mouth and lowly whispered, "No… I can't believe it… It's… My sister… Isn't it? You're in love with my sister!"

Hope's head shoot up, planting his big shocked eyes in hers. "How- How did you know? I only said one thing!" Hope exclaimed.

"Well, you told me I knew her well. And you have to know her as well since you love her. So there isn't a lot of choice," Serah said. She patted the young man's shoulder with sympathy in her gaze.

Hope looked up at her and, with a very serious tone, said, "No one has to know. I am serious Serah. No one. Promise me."

"What? But why? It's a good thing!"

"Not when I'm seven years younger than her! I'm not even supposed to feel this way toward her. I should see her like a big sister, or a mother, but not… Like this," he said, lowering his gaze again.

"All right. I won't talk. But you will have to talk to her someday Hope."

"I know. I will. Just… not now."

"When you will be ready, you'll know it," Serah said.

They finished eating and Hope returned to class. His first period was math, and the second one was English.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(15:00)~**

 **~Seaside City of New-Bodhum – Bodhum High~**

Exiting the school, some boys that were sharing a few classes with Hope came to him.

"Hey! Hope, was it?" One of the boys asked. He was a couple of inches taller than Hope, had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Noel Kreiss," he said with a smile. "My friends and I are heading to the forest now. Wanna come with us?"

Hope looked at Noel's friends. They seemed quite nice and Hope felt like he could trust them.

"Of course," Hope said with a smile.

"Great!" Noel exclaimed.

All five of them started to walk to the forest.

"Hey, I'm Quentin," another boy said. He had short blond hair with hazel eyes and had some freckles on his cheeks. Hope nodded, smiling.

"And _I_ am Stefan." This one had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Stefan then extended his arm to the final unknown boy and said, "This, is Neku."

Neku was about 5"4' and seemed younger than the others. He had big blue eyes and short spiky red hair with purple headphones on it.

"Nice to meet you all," Hope greeted them.

They walked to the forest, chatting about Hope's first day and presented themselves. When they arrived, they sat on a bench, putting their bags on the ground.

"So Hope," Quentin started. "Where do you come from?"

"I lived in Palumpolum with my father but he died a couple of weeks ago…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Quentin said, embarrassed.

"No it's okay, don't worry," Hope said. "I came here to live with Light until I'm legal."

"Light? Who is it? Your girlfriend?" Noel teased.

Hope chuckled. "No, it's just a friend."

"But you would like more than that. Am I wrong?" Neku talked for the first time.

Hope raised his eyes, surprised. "Um… Maybe…"

"Ahah! I knew it! How is she?" Noel asked, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Yes! Talk, we want details!" Stefan added.

"Well, she's tall. She's 5"7' and she's slim but toned. She had those wonderful dark sky blue eyes and rose-colored hair and she had-" Hope was cut short by Quentin.

"Wait! You're describing the history teacher now!"

"No, not really," Stefan said. "Miss Farron's not toned and she smaller than that."

"You're right Stefan," Hope said. "Actually… I'm talking about Miss Farron's sister."

The four boys stared at Hope dumbfounded. They looked at each other and Noel asked,

"Are you talking about the Captain Farron in the GC?"

"Do you know her?"

"Of course we do!" Quentin said. "It's the hottest girl in the entire town! Well, her and her sister. But her sister's already married so… Every man in this town wishes to have her!"

"Yes! But she's also the scarier woman in the town. Every man wishes to have her, yes, but no one dares to talk to her. Some guys already tried, but they never made it far. She won't let them talk, they're already on the ground, her gunblade on their throat," Stefan added.

"I live with her," Hope said.

The boys looked at him, shocked again. Neku put his headphone around his neck and asked, "And you are still alive?"

"Wait, she's your _friend_?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Hope said. "She's my best friend, and I am hers. I know her since I was fourteen and I never let her go since then."

"Wow… No wonder you like her. I'm sure you know everything about her," Noel exclaimed.

"Almost, yes," Hope answered, a smile on his lips.

"What's her true name?" Neku asked.

Hope lowered his head. "I am sorry. I can't say that. I am one of the seven who know this."

"All right man!" Quentin said, putting his hand on Hope's shoulder.

The five new friends continued to talk for a few more minutes before Noel looked at his watch and exclaimed,

"Oh God! Guys we need to go, it's almost 16h! We'll miss baseball!"

The four of them took their bag and started to leave.

Stefan turned to Hope and nicely asked, "Do you want to come Hope?"

Hope took his bag too and said, "No thanks. I'll go get Light, she finishes at 16:00."

"Aaah men! You're a lucky one!" Neku and Noel both said.

Hope laughed and headed toward the Guardian Corp, waving at them. "See you tomorrow guys!" _Well, I guess I just have to go get Light now,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Knowing each other

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(16:01)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Guardian Corp~**

"Hey Light!" Hope said when he saw Lightning coming his way.

She was still wearing her uniform and was walking out the GC. Judging by the way head hanged, Hope knew she was in deep thoughts. However, he could see that her face was as emotionless as ever. She gazed up to see that had talk to her and saw Hope. She smiled and joined him.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked. "I thought school ended at 15:00."

"It did," Hope answered with a smile. They started to walk to their house. "But I hanged out with some boys of High School. We went in the forest and before we knew it, it was 16:00." He looked at her and worried, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Lightning gazed up to see the boy's face. "Yes, I'm just a little tired," she answered with a small smile.

"Is it…?" Hope asked, concerned. Lightning looked at him and let out a small laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're so predictable Hope," she said.

Hope put his arm on her shoulders and hugged her tightly against his chest, his other arm going around her waist. Lightning was quite shocked and when they separated, she looked at him, a little confused.

"You're my best friend Light. It's obvious I worry about," Hope said lightly before taking back his arms.

Lightning smiled at the comment then brought a new subject. "So, you made some new friends?"

"Uh?"

"You said you hanged out with boys in you school," Lightning reminded him.

"Oh right! Yes, they are four. Their leader is a boy named Noel. Then, there are Quentin, Stefan and another one called Neku," Hope smiled. "Oh, by the way, some girls invited me to their party on Saturday night in two weeks. Can I go?" Hope asked. He turned to Lightning and started to beg, "Oh please, can I go? Say yes!"

Lightning looked at him, surprised by his attitude. "Hope… Can I know why you are asking me the permission? I'm your guardian, not your mother. If you want to go, then go. But if you come home later then intended, call me," she said.

"Really? Oh thank you Light! I promise I won't come home to late!" Hope said, slightly bouncing up and down.

"Hope, calm down. … You know what? When we get home, we'll write down some rules so that won't be any problem in the future."

"Alright Lightning. Oh, and you know what? Guess who my history teacher is?"

"Serah. I know, she called me at lunch. She seemed so happy, you have no idea," Lightning answered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, but it's not cool for me! Now, I have to call her Miss Farron…" Hope pouted.

Lightning let out a chuckled when she saw his face. "Oh poor boy! I think it's great. This way, you'll be used to it if you ever have to call me that," she teased.

Hope reacted within seconds, "What? Why would I call you that? It's hard enough with Serah! I can't imagine with you!"

"Well if you ever disrespect the rules, you'll be punished and you'll have to call me that."

"I'm sorry, what? Punish? Me?" Hope asked, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Of course," Lightning said, proud of her. She looked in front of her and saw that they were arrived at Lightning's – their – house. "We're at home," she said.

Lightning unlocked the front door and entered the house, removing her jacket. Hope put his bag near the table of the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for something to eat. Lightning also removed her boots and went upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in ten," she shouts from the bathroom.

"Okay!" answered Hope, taking vanilla yoghurt.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(16:40)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

When Lightning came back in the kitchen, she had wet hair and was wearing a black tank top and gray sweat shorts. She searched through the drawers and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She then sat next to Hope, who was now eating bread with Honey on it.

"So," she started. "We're going to make a list of rules." Hope nodded, still eating. "First, I already told you that, I don't want you up after 22:30 when you start school at 8:00 the day after."

"What if I start at 9:00?" Hope objected.

"You can stay up until 23:30 but that would be the maximum, even if you start at 10:00"

"Alright, what else?"

"I don't allow parties during the week. Only on Saturday and you have to call me if you come back later."

"Fine."

"However, you can go out as much as you want if your homework is done, and if you come back for diner, which mean 20:00," she said at last. Hope sighed but nodded anyway. "I think it's good for you," Lightning finished.

"Yes. What about the parties? When do I come home?" he asked.

Lightning thought a few seconds before saying, "2:00. Not after,"

Hope nodded and took the pen from her hands, starting to make his own rules. "My turn," he said.

Lightning laughed ironically and snorted, "What do you mean 'my turn'? _I_ 'm _your_ guardian, not the other way!"

"Yes, but if I have rules, you have too!"

"You can always write them, I'm not obligated to respect them," Lightning said.

"I'll write them anyway."

"Fine then, shoot."

"I don't want you to be alone in the GC," Hope said stubbornly.

'Hope, we already talked about this and you know I am perfectly capable of—"

Hope cut Lightning off, "No Light! I'm serious, I really want someone by your side. I'm worried about you!"

Lightning sighed and finally answered, "… Fine…"

"That's all," Hope smiled, giving her the pen. Lightning nodded, and put the paper on the fridge door.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked. "It's 16:45. You did your homework?"

"Not yet," Hope smiled sheepishly.

"Then go, Einstein," Lightning said.

Hope laughed at the name and took his bag in his bedroom. He put his bag near the desk and lied down on his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and cleared his mind for at least ten minutes. Then, he stood up, sat at his desk and started his homework. Since it was almost the end of the year, the teachers didn't give a lot of homework. He started the math then did history. Then, he decided to read his old lessons. After about twenty minutes, he had done his homework, so he stood up and jumped on his bed. He leaned down to open the drawer of his nightstand and took out a book. He opened it and took the pen in it. Then, he started to write in his diary,

 _"Monday, May 3_ _rd_ _, 17:16_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today, I went to Bodhum High for the first time. It was quite nice, the students were strange with me at first, as if I came from another planet. Well, technically I am. Since Palumpolum is on Cocoon and New-Bodhum is on Gran Pulse… Hehe. Anyway, after the third period, their stopped staring at me and the day continued normally. Of all the teachers in this High School, Serah had to be my history teacher. I can't believe it, it was really hard to call her Miss Farron. Besides, she reminds me so much of Light… Not only physically speaking, but also in her manners. When Serah gets mad, I feel like Light is in front of me. And I found out that Lightning has the same smile as Serah. Only, it's so much more beautiful on Light's lips. I feel like I'm going to faint every time she smiles at me…_

 _Living with her, Light… It's much harder than I thought… I see her every day and that, it's really great, but… Seeing her everyday make dream about her. As if I didn't usually. It's really hard to see her talking to me, smiling to me, even making me laugh, without saying anything. I'm trying but… It's hard. Speaking of that, Serah discovered the truth. I asked her to keep it secret and I trust her, but if anything happened and Lightning found out… I'll have to run on this other side of this planet…_

 _Okay, enough about this. Apparently, some guys that share some periods with me found me nice and I stayed with them after school. The leader is named Noel, he's really nice. Then there is Stefan, who's nice too and Quentin who's kind of… Teasing, hehe! The last one is named Neku, he's the younger of the group, and I found him very shy. However, I think I could be friends with those guys, they are so welcoming with me._

 _There are girls in my history class that invited me to their party in two weeks. I'm so impatient about it! Maybe I could make friends. I'd like to be like the other boys of my age. Have friends, hobbies, a good reputation in High School… My arriving in New-Bodhum is a chance to start anew. And I intent to take it."_

Hope closed his diary, not wanting to write more than that, and put it back in the drawer. He return to his desk and gathered his school books, preparing his bag for tomorrow. Once done, he opened his suitcase and took out a scratch pad with pencils. He opened the pad, taking a new page and a pencil. He carved the pencil to have a sharp pit and started to draw from his memory.

Hope loved drawing. It was something that relaxed him a lot, and he felt in his own world. Like when he wrote in his diary, but in a stronger way. Hope could draw anything or anyone from his memory. Most of his drawing represented Lightning. Sometimes, she was posing or doing something, other times he just drew her face. The teen was also capable of drawing landscapes or other persons, but Lightning was still in first position.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(18h34)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

After about thirteen minutes, Hope had finished the drawing in black and white. So, he took a black felt pen and drew the principal features of Lightning's face. Hope had gentle hands and he could draw any details without shaking.

Today, his stretch was Lightning's face as he saw her the day before when they were eating. When he had finished drawing the black lines, Hope took a gray felt and worked on the shadows, continuing on until everything was done.

 _There!_ He thought, holding the stretch before him. Lightning's face was finally drawn after quite a long time. It was perfect, no details had missed Hope's eyes, or hands. He had drawn Lightning lying in the grass. She was on her back, wavy rose hair surrounding her smiling face. Her features were completely relaxed and her eyes where shining. Hope had never seen her this happy and he had to immortalize this moment forever. _This is beautiful…_ Hope thought. _I want to see her like this every day…_

He detached the page and put it in the big green paper bag his father had bought him. _"The artists have this kind of thing to put their drawing in it,"_ his father had said to him. _"I saw what you do, you deserves it my son."_ Hope had never been this happy. He put it in his closet, hidden behind his clothes, and went downstairs after closing his bedroom's door.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Lightning making diner.

"Hey Light," he said walking toward her.

She turned to him and said, "Oh Hope, you finally did your homework? Did you have a lot to do? You left me two hours ago!"

"No, I just had math and history," Hope answered, smiling.

"It took you two hours to do two subjects?"

"Well, I took my time to learn a bit of my old chapters you know," Hope lied.

Lightning looked at him suspiciously. "Um… If you say so. I'm cooking ratatouille tonight, I hope you like that."

"Oh come on Light! You know everything about me, and you know I love ratatouille!" Hope said, smiling. Hope immediately stopped smiling when Lightning poked him between the eyes. "Hey!"

"Stop smiling," Lightning coldly said.

"Oh, so now I'm not allowed to smile? Is that a new rule? Maybe we should add it to the list on the fridge. Why few exceptions, like I'm allowed to smile only the Tuesdays and Fridays," Hope asked, completely serious.

Lightning, who had her back to him, looked at him to see his reaction. Strangely enough, she let out a snicker. Hope was confused about it.

"Light?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I'm kidding! I was just picking on you. Don't worry, you can go to bed safely, I'm not fool," she said, a small smile on her lips

Hope laughed slightly and, washing his hands, said, "Uf! I thought that my best friend – who is usually emotionless and hard to make her smile – had taken vacation on the Care Bears land." Lightning laughed at the comment. "Do you need any help?" Hope asked nicely.

"Yes, come here and give me the salt," she asked, showing him the shelf where was the salt shaker.

Hope easily took it and gave it to her. "What, too small to take it on your own?" he teased, a grin playing on his lips.

Lightning put some salt on the ratatouille then, pushing herself up on her toes, put back the salt shaker on the shelf.

She looked at Hope and answered, "No. Not at all"

Hope was about to discuss about it, but his cellphone went off. He gazed at the number on the screen, not recognizing it. He went in the living room and took it,

"Hello?"

"Um… Hope Estheim?" a girl's voice asked.

Hope didn't recognize the voice. "Yes it is. Who am I speaking to?"

"Um… I go to Bodhum High and I share history and English with you… Um… My name is Lola Casoa…" she said shyly.

"Oh. Well, Hello Lola. May I know how you got my phone number?"

"Um… A friend of mine gave it to me. She had your number because you talked to her about her party in two weeks."

"Right, I remember that."

"I… I wanted to ask you something… Um…"

Behind the phone, Hope could sense the girl's nervousness. "Well, go on. I'm all ears," Hope said slowly.

"Um… Would you like to go out with me? Um… Maybe… Saturday night at the movies?" she asked.

Hope wasn't expecting that and he didn't answer at first, but then he smiled and said, "Of course. We'll talk about it tomorrow if you want?"

"Really? Alright! Then um… See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow Lola," Hope said before hanging up.

He came back in the kitchen, seeing Lightning filling the plates with food.

"Sat, we're eating," She said. Hope sat down and took his fork in his hand. "Who was it?" Lightning asked.

"A girl. Someone called Lola Casoa," Hope answered truthfully.

Lightning raised her brown, surprised. "A girl? What did she want at this hour?"

Hope smiled and naturally answered, "She asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her Saturday night."

The fork, which was in Lightning's right hand, fall on the ground, making a piercing noise. Lightning, shocked, quickly took her fork back as if nothing happened.

"A girl asked you on a date?" she asked.

Hope's eyes widened. _A date? No, that couldn't be,_ he thought. "Um no… It's not a date! At least, she didn't say it was one," he said.

"Oh Hope. You really know nothing about girls! Did you really think she asked to go out in a friendly way?"

"Well… Yes. By the way, it's really good Light!" Hope complimented Lightning, honest and innocent.

Lightning was rather surprised about the honest answer Hope gave her. "Thanks. Maybe I should give you some tips with girls Hope," Lightning said.

Even though she tried to ignore it, she knew saying this kind of thing to Hope hurt her deep down.

"Um… No thanks Light… I don't remember who said that, but I heard that you weren't the best person about… Relationship," Hope said, holding back a laugh. However, he let it out when he saw Lightning pouting. At this point, they had both finished eating. Lightning took his plate and elbowed him in the ribs. "Aouch Light! What was that for this time?" Hope exclaimed.

"You're a child," she answered, seriously.

She put the plates in the sink and started to leave toward the living room. But Hope didn't let her go and took her wrist, bringing her to his chest.

"Who's the child?" Hope asked from his 5"10'.

Lightning had to look up at him but that didn't change her stubbornness. "You," she said.

"Hey! I'm three inches taller than you!" he claimed.

"Three inches isn't a lot. I'm three inches taller than Serah," Lightning argued.

"Yes and when you're next to each other, we can see the difference," Hope said, smiling.

"Yes but—" Lightning was cut short by Hope.

"No buts, I'm still growing. Soon, I'll be a lot taller than you and you won't be able to call me a child," Hope said.

"Maybe one day. But until then, you're still a child."

"I'm seventeen Light," Hope said desperately.

Lightning smiled at his face and corrected him, "Not yet. You're sixteen."

Hope stared at her with a look that meant 'Are you kidding me?'. Lightning smiled a little at him and headed to the living room, saying,

"Come on, we're going to watch a movie"

"I've got school at 10:00 tomorrow!" Hope said, suddenly feeling happy.

"Then you're up 'til 23:30. But after that, direction to bed young man," Lightning said, ruffling his hair.

Hope laughed and followed her in the living room. They watched a movie on the TV and went to bed until 23:10. Once in his room, Hope lied down on his bed after opening his bay window to let fresh air into the room. Then, he stood up, took his pad and sat on his balcony. He slowly started to draw the moon's reflect on the sea.

 **~Monday, May 3** **rd** **(23:45)~**

 **~New-Bodhum – Farron Residence~**

When Lightning went downstairs to get a glass of water, she saw light in Hope's room. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Yes?" from Hope.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Of course," Hope answered.

Lightning opened the door and saw Hope on the balcony table, a paintbrush in his hand. She stepped closer, asking "What are you doing?"

"I'm painting," he said, focusing on what he was doing.

"I didn't know you did that," Lightning said. "It's new?"

"Oh no, it's been about seven years since I started it," he said. He put his paintbrush on the table and rose his drawing to watch it. "There, all done," he said.

Lightning was surprised, Hope was really good at it. Hope had painted a dark blue/gray sea with the moon's reflect on it. That said moon was painted above the sea in a dark yellow glow. The shore was faint gray while the sky was dark night blue. That painting was very good. The young woman let her gaze fall upon the view before her, realizing that it was exactly the same landscape that Hope had painted.

Hope looked at her with a smile on his lips. "You like?" he asked.

"Are you kidding, it's beautiful! I didn't know you painted this well"

"I like painted. I prefer drawing but I like this too," Hope answered while putting the painting in his paper bag.

Lightning looked at him, curious. "Can I see the others?"

Hope stop his movement for a second then resumed what he was doing, standing up he awkwardly said, "Um… I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"I… I never showed them to anyone except my father and…"

"Oh… I understand. Don't worry, I don't mind," Lightning reassured him with a smile.

Hope smiled warmly. _God… Hadn't I been discrete and she was seeing the one hundred and forty-three stretch of her I made in three years…_ Hope thought.

"Anyway, I wasn't here for that," Lightning brought him back to reality. "Could I know why are you still up at this hour young man?" she asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

Hope slightly laughed at the nick name. "I started painting at 22:00 and I don't like it when it's not finished," Hope explained.

Lightning leaned on his door's room. "I'll leave you then. Good nig—"

She was cut short by Hope. Well, by Hope's arm actually. Lightning froze a little at first, she wasn't really one for hugs. Hope broke the hug, kissing her on her cheek before letting her go.

"Good night Light. Sweet dreams," he said with a smile.

Lightning pushed herself up on her toes and put a butterfly kiss on his forehead. "You're too tall now, I can't do this anymore. Good night Hope," Lightning said, laughed a little.

She exited his room, closing the door. Hope lied down on his bed, pushing the covers over him. A couple of minutes later, he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
